The Trapeze Artist and The Clown
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: She was a princess locked up in a castle by evil men. One night, she was able to escape and later found refuge in the form of two clowns. This will send her into a journey beyond her wildest imagination. AU
1. Opening Act 1

**Moyashi-neechan**: Hello, dear readers! It's me again delivering another AU story! I know I know I should be writing something else (_Still Doll, Deviance, The Inevitable Path ^_^') _but this one just won't let me go. So here it is. *nervous laugh* XD Don't worry though, I'll get to those stories later. Now, this story is not as depressing or as twisted as the others. Promise! Cross my heart!... Okay maybe not but really! Believe me! =3 This fic is one of my lighter works. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. No matter how much I wish for it, it will only and always be owned by Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

_**The Trapeze Artist and The Clown**_

* * *

**I.**

**Rough Beginnings**

* * *

..

.

I have to get out

..

.

I want to go home

..

.

I want to see Big brother

..

.

I want to go back to China.

..

.

Lenalee carefully went out of her room. She checked the hallways, making sure that the men cloaked in red are nowhere nearby. When she found it safe to continue, Lenalee walked with extreme caution in the eerie, empty passages.

She had to get out of the place now. It was scary. It was terrifying. The people that live here are very very cruel. _Very evil_. She thought as cautiously passed doors after doors. She felt cold but her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

..

.

She could remember clearly that boy,

The one who waved at her before going inside that scary room

With lot and lots of people in white

And the giant blue dragon lady.

She didn't know him

And she's sure that he doesn't know her as well,

But he still waved "hi" to her like a friend.

..

.

Lenalee stiffened when she thought she heard a door opened. Then she walked faster. _I have to get away!_

..

.

She remembered how after the boy entered the room,

Screams followed after.

It was terrifying.

She wondered if the boy was doing fine.

She was worried.

They didn't know each other but he said "hi" to her.

He seemed nice.

They could be friends.

Lenalee wanted friends.

So she let her curiosity took over her and peeked inside the room.

And there,

She saw a scene that she knows will haunt her forever.

..

.

There was a sudden shout and angry voices. Lenalee sprinted into a run, never caring if her steps were loud enough to wake everybody in the castle_. I have to get away! I have to get away! I want to go home! I want to go home!_

..

.

She remembered seeing the boy floating saw high up in the air.

She could see and hear him screaming in pain.

He was really really hurt.

He was screaming and screaming but none of the people in whites do anything.

The blue dragon lady was telling them to stop but they don't listen.

..

.

"Get back here!" a loud voice called her. Lenalee didn't stop_. I have to get away. I have to get away!_ She pleaded her shoes to make her run faster, just like whenever these people forced her to fight those scary and evil floating monsters. _Please, please, help me. I just want to go home._

..

.

She remembered the boy screaming and screaming.

Then he saw her, peering inside the room.

She remembered his eyes staring at her,

Pleading,

Crying,

Asking for help.

Then she saw him explode and turned into something white.

Monstrous monstrous white.

She ran away screaming and crying,

Absolutely terrified.

..

.

"I said get back here!" a man yelled at her. Lenalee didn't look back. She knows that those men will be sending those papers towards her now. She didn't like those papers. They always made her feet unable to move. _Faster! Make me go faster! I don't want to stay here anymore! I want to go back to China!_ She pleaded her shoes to grant her wish. The people inside the castle are going to kill her just like that boy, the one that could have been a friend. _I want to go home!_

Lenalee made a sharp turn in the corner, barely dodging the wretched paper. She continued to run. Hurried footsteps became louder and louder. _They're going to catch me!_ Lenalee felt terrified and crying. The people will catch her and hurt her and kill her. _Please shoes, make me run faster!_ _Make me fly!_

Lenalee felt all of her hopes crushed when she realized that she had reached a dead end. _No!_ She turned around and saw all those scary men in red blocking her way. _No! No! No!_

One of them tried to reach her but she cowered away, fitting herself in the corner like a trapped mouse. _No! No! No!_ One of them frowned at her, glared at her as if she had done something really really bad. Lenalee didn't like it. Lenalee cried. And Lenalee pleaded in her mind. One of them started talking, his voice scaring and terrifying her whole being.

"You are an Exorcist."

_No!_

"You are very precious in this war."

_I want to go home!_

"You have to stay in this place."

_Please!_

"You have to stay and fight."

_Please shoes!_

"Whether you like it or not."

_Help me!_

Lenalee felt a sudden surge of strength and warmth in here feet. She looked down and saw her shoes glowing with green flames. She smiled. _Thank you_. Then she quickly flew above the stunned men's heads. _I will go home!_

She heard the men yelled at her angrily. She flew side to side to side, trying to dodge all the papers they sent towards her. Lenalee saw a window. A way out of the castle.

She felt her determination rise. She had never flown as high as the castle's towers before. She had never flown faster than this before. But she was willing to give it a try.

_I will go home._

_I will go back to China._

_I will go back to Big brother._

With a loud cry, Lenalee forced her shoes, her legs, her whole body, to go faster towards the window. She closed her eyes.

…

..

.

Lenalee heard a distant shout of "Stop!"

But she continued to fly

Faster

And

Higher

And then

…

..

.

There was nothing else but the wind.

.

The sounds of the wind

The feeling of the harsh and cold wind

..

.

Lenalee opened her violet eyes.

There was nothing but blackness and twinkling dots of white.

..

.

It was very cold.

.

But she smiled.

..

.

_I'm free!_

* * *

..

.

She dreamed that she was back in China.

.

She dreamed that she was in her old room,

Hair a tangled mess,

Eyes still blurry with sleep.

.

She dreamed of smelling something burning in the kitchen,

And then running towards it.

.

She dreamed seeing her brother smiling sheepishly while holding a coal black fish,

Saying "Breakfast is ready?" embarrassingly.

.

She dreamed herself smiling.

_I'm home_

..

.

Lenalee opened her eyes and blinked. Everything was too bright. She tried to sit up but she collapsed back into the bed as her body hurt like hell. _Wait, a bed?_ She glanced at her outfit and was surprised that it was no longer black but white instead. _Huh? _Then she took a better look at her surroundings. She was in a room. Her eyes widened with the horrifying realization: She failed. She's back at the Black Order. She instantly felt panic and fear. _No no no no! I'm here again! They got me again! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home!_

Despite the pain her body screams, Lenalee scrambled out of the bed, falling into the wooden floor with a loud thud. She struggled to stand up. She kept forcing her shoes to activate and let her fly away. _I have to get away. They'll come back and lock me up. They'll come back and lock me up. I don't want to stay._

She heard hurried footsteps and Lenalee stopped moving. Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest. _No!_ She frantically hid beside the bed, wracking her brain to come up with another plan to escape. She had to get out. She can't take any more of this. She misses her brother. She wants her brother to be with her now more than ever. _Big brother, I'm so scared. Where are you? Please save me. I'm scared._

_Think happy thoughts._ Her brother always says that whenever she's down or frightened. _If you think about those then you'll soon become braver and you'll be able to go through anything!_ Lenalee thought of bamboos and greens. Of rice and tofus. Of laughs and cries. Of her father and mother and brother. She thought her home and room and found herself calming a little bit. Her brother's advice worked like a charm. _Thank you, Big brother._ She thought as she slowly stopped her sobs.

She heard the door creaked open. Lenalee stiffened with alert. She had to have courage. She already managed to fly faster and higher last night. If she tried hard again this time, maybe she'll be able to surprise them enough for her to jump out of the window again.

Footsteps became louder and louder until it stopped. Lenalee was sure whoever it was, it was already on the opposite side of the bed. Then she heard the bed sheets and covers being rustled.

"Where did she go?" a male voice asked in a very weird manner.

"Mana?"

Lenalee froze at that voice. It sounded like a child perhaps younger than her. She bit her lip. _They're going to hurt another one again._

Again, footsteps and Lenalee crouched. She needs to be prepared. She had to be really fast to escape. She took a deep breathe. _I also need to be faster if I want to take the other child with me_. She didn't want anyone to get hurt again. She won't let those scary men hurt anyone again. She will take the child away from them. Perhaps they could go together to China as well. Her Big brother wouldn't mind having another younger sibling. _I'm sure of it._

She was startled out of her thoughts when a man's face suddenly appeared in front of her.

"There you are!" he said with a smile.

Lenalee instantly reacted. She yelled and tackled the man and pounded her little fists in his chest.

"Hey! Stop hurting Mana!" a brown haired boy from the doorway ran towards them.

_No!_ Lenalee hurriedly stood up and stomped at the downed man before grabbing the boy's right arm and trying to drag him out of the place.

"Come on!" she told him. "We have to get away! He will hurt us! Come on!"

The boy tried to snatch his arm back but she only tightened her grip. "What are you saying? Mana won't ever hurt me! He won't hurt you too! He saved you!"

Lenalee didn't listen to him. "No, we have to get out now. They'll kill you! They'll kill us!" She said as she frantically looked back and forth to the man, the boy, and the door.

Her fear intensified when he saw the man getting up, shaking his head a little bit. _No!_

"Trust me! Please, we need to run! You can come with me! You can come home with me! Come on! Let's go! They'll kill us!" she pleaded.

The boy looked at her and she saw in his gray eyes fear and anger. Lenalee was surprised. _Why is he angry at me?_ _I'm not scary….Am I? _Lost in her thoughts, she loosened her grip and the boy then pulled his arm free.

"Are you crazy? Mana will never hurt anyone! He saved you from the river! And I have no other home! This is my home! I'll never go with you!"

Lenalee felt confused. _River? Save? Him?_

Lenalee felt hurt. _He won't come with me?_

Before she knew it, she was sobbing and crying. "Why won't you come with me? I-I want to keep you away from them. They-they will kill you. They wi-will hurt us. I-I don't want that to happen. I…I…" Then she felt herself being embraced. The arms holding her were warm. Really really warm. It made her feel safe.

"Shhh…shhh…don't worry now. No one's going to hurt you here. I won't hurt you. So come on now, don't cry." The man, who she had tried to beat up, soothingly said.

He was kneeling and giving her a hug. Lenalee sobbed even more. The man…he's not hurting her and he's…_nice_…

"Aww…come on stop crying…" he said as he pulled himself away from her. Then he wiped her tears away. His face looked kind. His brown eyes were kind. Lenalee cried even more.

"Little girl, why won't you stop crying?" he asked as he pulled his face into long and sad one. It looked funny but Lenalee still can't stop her tears.

"Ah! I know… Allen said something you don't like, right? That's why you're crying!" he exclaimed as his gaze turned to the boy with brown hair.

"A-Allen?" she blinked as the boy's image blurred because of the tears.

"So, I'm right! Now, now, Allen, say sorry to the little lady~" the man reprimanded in a sing sang way.

"What?" the boy's gray eyes were wide in disbelief. His mouth gaped with horror. "Bu-But she hurt you!"

"It's because I surprised her and scared her. So it's fine." The man explained.

"But she tried to take me away!"

"I know she didn't mean it."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Of course you did something wrong, look at her."

Lenalee felt the man pat her head. "She's crying."

The boy, _Allen?_, snorted. "It's not my fault that she's a crybaby."

Lenalee frowned at that. "I'm not a crybaby." She muttered.

The man ruffled her hair. "See, Allen. Now you made her sadder. Say sorry now."

"But-But-"

"Allen~"

"No!"

"Allen~ What did I taught you?"

Lenalee watched as the boy looked away and squirmed. He looked shy and angry and…_Why does his face look red?_

"Allen~" the man called again.

Had it been another situation, Lenalee would have laugh. The two of them were very funny. It was like back at her home whenever her mother will force her brother to braid his hair. Komui will always complain and hide whenever that happens.

She looked down in sadness. She misses everyone. Her family. It was a terrifying day when those monsters turned her father and mother into dusts but it was made even more terrifying when those men in black and yellows took her away from her brother.

"Come on now, Allen. Make the little lady happy!" the man exclaimed.

She saw Allen's face turn redder.

"A-L-L-E-N~"

"All right! All right! I'll do it, Mana!" the boy yelled as he stomped his way towards her.

She looked at the smiling man beside her. _His name is Mana?_ Then she felt someone holding her hand.

She looked down in front of her and saw Allen kneeling and holding her right hand. He was scowling.

"I'm sorry." He snapped while looking to the side.

Lenalee blinked. _Huh?_

"No, no, Allen. That's not right." The man, Mana, told the boy.

"Do I really have to?" Allen sent a pleading look to Mana.

"Yes!" the man replied happily.

The boy grumbled as he finally looked at her in the eye.

Gray meets Violet.

"I'm so sorry for whatever bad I've done to you." Allen said, his gray eyes never looking away.

"I hope you accept my apology." He added as he kissed her hand.

…

..

.

"Ewww!" both of them cried.

Lenalee instantly pulled her hand away and wiped it over and over again in her dress.

Allen immediately spatted over and over again and made choking sounds in a corner.

Mana, on the other hand, just laughed at them.

"Now that's better! I'm glad you two like each other!"

Lenalee couldn't help but glare at Allen.

Allen couldn't help but glare back.

Mana clapped his hands. "All right, children. I'm sure the two of you are very hungry. Let's go downstairs for some breakfast first. Let's just share stories and names later as we eat." He said joyfully as he ushered the two children out of the room.

It was a very crazy and memorable morning. It was at that moment that Lenalee decided that Allen was a jerk. It was at that moment that Allen decided that Lenalee was a crybaby. They both hate each other.

* * *

Lenalee then discovered that Mana and Allen have found her in a river unconscious while they were walking towards the next town. She must've had fallen asleep while flying but she didn't told them that, they might think that she was crazy. It was bad enough that Allen thinks that she was crazy. She didn't want him to have proof! She just lied and told them that she can't remember.

Mana asked her what did she meant by someone after her and trying to kill her. He was worried because someone might hurt her. It was even made worst since she did say that they might hurt Allen too. Lenalee was very happy with that. Mana was very nice. He wants to keep her safe but…she didn't really know what to say. She only told them that some scary people took her away from home and her brother. They kept her locked up in a castle and forced her to do scary things. She also told them about the children they hurt. Then she lied about how she escaped and ran away and ended up in the river.

Mana became furious at that while Allen stayed quiet. Lenalee knew that they're quite upset about that. She knows so because she was quite angry and scared about it as well. Mana then asked her where her home is. At that question, Lenalee felt really really sad. "China…" she answered.

Both the man and the boy blinked at her answer. "China?"

Lenalee felt dread. They didn't know where her home was. Come to think of it, she never knew where in the world she was. What would she do? How can she go home? She can't think of any answers and she became afraid and she started to cry. She felt Mana hugging her and telling everything will be all right and they will help her. She could see Allen staring at her. She could still see that he's angry but at the same time not angry. She can't understand why though.

It was then that Mana suggested that she travel with them. He and Allen were performers and they travel all the time. Perhaps if she comes with them, they will find her home. Lenalee…Lenalee liked that. Mana is nice. Allen is…well he's annoying but Mana is nice. She will not be alone. She will be safe.

"I…I would like that." She managed to answer. The man just beamed at her and then addressed the boy across her.

"Isn't that nice, Allen? Now you have a sister!"

Both Lenalee and Allen were disturbed at the idea. There was a moment of silence and Lenalee felt insecure. _Allen doesn't like me. What if he says no?_

She saw the boy stared at her in those moments before making a little smile. "I don't mind, Mana." He muttered.

The Mana clapped his hands with joy. "Wonderful! Oh, I believe we hadn't properly introduced ourselves yet." He bowed then smiled at her. "My name is Mana Walker." Then he gestured at the boy. "Then that is my son, Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you Miss…"

"Lenalee Lee." She answered happily. "My name is Lenalee and I'm pleased to meet you too!"

* * *

Days and days passed by and as it turns out, Lenalee quite enjoyed staying with them. Both Mana and Allen were clowns. They always travel and work with a circus to perform. _It was no wonder Mana always smiles._ They always perform wonderful acts and stunts that could make any person really really happy. She was even amazed at Allen who could juggle and perform even with just one hand. Lenalee always wondered why so. Allen's left arm never moved much. He never even removes his glove on it. Whenever she asks Mana about it, he always tells her that Allen should be the one to answer it. But…Allen, _the jerk!_ He rarely talks to her nicely. He's always teasing her and calling her "Princess"!

_"Hey, Princess! Get up it's time for us to go!" Allen drawled on her one morning._

_"Princess?" she asked._

_"What? Don't like it, Your Highness?" he mocked._

_Lenalee frowned and hissed "Princess?"_

_"Mana always tells me stories about princesses in castles." Allen shrugged. "You used to live in a castle right? So you're a princess, Princess."_

_Lenalee flared at that. "No, I'm not! You…you…jerk!"_

_Allen blinked then laughed. "Nice princess, but you have to do something better than that. 'Jerk' doesn't have much effect on me. Your Highness…" he told her smugly._

_She was about to strangle him when Mana came in her room and told her that it was time to go._

Ever since then, the name just stuck. Allen never called her by her name. "Princess" this. "Princess" that. It was even made worse since Mana managed to pick it up and started calling her "Princess" too sometimes. It was horrible!

But aside from that, everything was nice and fun. Whenever they get a job at the circus, she gets to see the whole show for free. Sometimes she was even allowed inside the performer's tents where she could see the acrobats, and knife throwers, and lions, and many others. It was so wonderful that she wished her brother could be there with her and see it as well. _I miss home_. But...in her situation, she can't do anything yet. She's not sure where she is. She has no idea how to get back to China. Right now, the only thing she could do was stay with Mana and Allen and hope that in their travels they will be able to find her way home.

* * *

They're inside a tent. Lenalee was doing some warm ups. She tried to copy every movement Allen made.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked after noticing her mimicking.

"What does it look like?" she answered back.

This was how their mornings always go. Mana will go away for a while: looking for food, a person, or something they don't really know. The two of them will be left alone and... things always go awry after that.

She couldn't really understand why Allen was always angry and mean and rude at her. She would always see him say nice things to Mana and other people. He always smiles at them and talk politely. But for her... it was like he's an entirely different person! He always made fun of her and call her names. He always frowns at her. He never smiles at her. The only time Allen will treat her a little bit more nicely was whenever Mana was around. Sometimes...she thinks the boy absolutely hates her.

Lenalee bent her head to the side as Allen bent his. The boy growled.

"Stop it." he said as he bent his head to the other side.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently as she bent her head to the opposite side as well.

"Stop copying me. It's annoying!" Allen exasperated.

"No, I'm not." Lenalee insisted. "I just happen to do the same things as you do."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. So what are you going to do next, princess? Wear my costume and put make-up and perform with Mana?"

She frowned at the nickname but let it slide. _Me being a clown?_ She imagined herself wearing those ridiculous outfits and the white and red paint. Then she imagined herself performing with Mana and Allen. She sighed. It seemed nice and fun. They will look like a family.

"That sounds nice..." she said wistfully.

Gray eyes stared at her before glaring. "Really, princess?" his voice asked with anger.

_What did I do?_ Lenalee was confused. Allen is always angry at her even if she's doing nothing. She crinkled her nose. "Of course." she answered with a hint of annoyance. "I would love to perform with you and Mana." she added.

She saw Allen's eyes widened as if surprised. Then it narrowed in...an emotion she can't understand before he looked away. "Like you could do that. You don't even know how to juggle!"

Violet eyes stared at gray. _He's right_. Allen is annoying but he's right. Up until now, even after she had stayed with them for a long long time already, she still didn't know how to do an act or a performance. Mana has been kind enough to teach her how to read and write English together with Allen. It was a blessing since in the Black Order, she was only taught how to spoke that language. But other than that, nothing. Mana never bothered to teach her any tricks. She never thought about it before but now that Allen had brought out the issue, she can't help but feel a bit... miffed. _Allen was taught to perform while I wasn't. Allen can go with Mana and perform with Mana in the circus while I can't.__ Why?_ She felt heaviness in her chest. _Do they think I'm no good?_

"Princess?"

Allen's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She must've been quite for a long time. The boy was already staring at her again with this...unusual expression. It wasn't annoying but it rather seemed... kind.

"Don't you dare cry on me. I don't want to upset Mana because of you crying." he warned. Then he looked away. "Do...Do you really mean that? Do you really want to perform with Mana and I?"

Lenalee can't understand what he's trying to say but she nodded. "Yes, I really really want to. It will be like a family!"

Allen looked at her oddly when she said the word "family". He looked as if she said she saw a fairy or something like that. There was a moment of silence before Allen sighed.

"Fine." he said.

_Huh?_

Allen then took some of his props from Mana's suitcase. It was four red balls. He threw one in her direction. She caught it and gave him a questioning look.

"I'll teach you juggling, princess."

Lenalee blinked. _For real?_ Then Allen threw another ball at her. She caught it and the boy reprimanded her. "Not like that, princess! You're supposed to catch that ball while you throw the other one to me."

Lenalee blinked. _It is for real_. She smiled. Maybe...Allen doesn't hate her after all. "I know that, jerk!" she retorted. "Let's do it again." she demanded her voice full of determination. _I want to perform with them._

* * *

She was crying in a corner of their tent. She cannot bring herself to watch the show. _I can never perform with them._ She thought sadly. _I can't do it right._ She's not a clumsy person but as Allen taught her that morning till noon...

_When they we're juggling together, everything was fine. Then soon after, Allen left her and she was juggling two balls alone. The boy threw a third one at her; she missed catching it in surprise and confusion. After that failure, she tried again. She tried to make a rhythm and finally, she managed to juggle all the three balls but then...Allen added another one and everything fell apart again. But even after that, she refused to give up. With several tries, Lenalee finally succeeded in handling all four of it but...again... Allen added another ball and everything went hell._

Lenalee sobbed. _Stupid balls_. Lenalee couldn't understand why she kept failing juggling all five balls. Whenever Mana does it, it looks so easy. Allen was even more amazing since he does it with only one arm. _If they can do it, so why can't I?_ She sobbed even more. _Am I no good?_

There was a roar of laughter and Lenalee felt hurt. Mana and Allen are performing and making people smile. She wanted to do that too. She wanted to do that together with them. Being just a watcher was...sad. She's alone. She doesn't like being alone. _I want to be with them._

She then felt something warm in her feet. Her shoes... they were glowing faint green as if trying to comfort her. She smiled ruefully as she wiped away some of the dust in her black footwear. It has been a long time since she last flew, that being her night of escape from the Order. But ever since she travelled with Mana and Allen, she had not used it even once.

Sometimes, she did yearn to dance in the skies and to reach the stars and to feel the wind in her face. She misses all of that but she refused herself such indulgence. _They might see me._ She dreaded._ They might see me and take me away and lock me up._ Then she felt cold fear. _They might take away Allen too and hurt Mana._ And she will never forgive herself if she brought that upon them.

There was a thunderous applause and she instantly knew that Mana and Allen had finished performing. She wiped away her tears. Mana will be upset and Allen will call her a "crybaby" again if they saw her like that. Satisfied that her face is perfectly tear-free, Lenalee walked out of their tent and went into the circus exit. Mana and Allen will pass that way to change their clothes.

_I wonder… if I practise enough will I be able to perform with them? _She thought as she twiddled her fingers in front of the exit, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And… Lenalee pursed her lips and crinkled her nose. Mana and Allen never took this long to come out. _What is taking them so long? _

Then, there were loud sighs of astonishment and sounds of amazement coming from inside the circus tent. Her curiosity was piqued. Lenalee then thought that it will be better if she looked for the two clowns inside the circus tent. _It will be easier. I will also be able to see the show. _She really wanted to know what was new and amazing that people just keep sighing and clapping, and shouting.

She went through the exit and silently walked towards the backstage. She immediately saw Mana and Allen peering through the stage, watching whatever is happening above them. _Wait, above?_

"Mana! Allen!" she called.

"Shhh!" the brunette shushed her.

Lenalee puffed her cheeks. _Stupid Allen. _She opted to talk to the man instead."Mana?"

The older clown regarded her with a smile, face still caked with white and red. "Hello, Lenalee. I haven't seen you during our performance."

She felt guilty at that. _Mana always says that I'm their favourite audience._ She might have upset them with her disappearance. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she looked down. "I wasn't feeling well." She lied. Well…it's not really a lie since she really isn't feeling well. She really really felt sad. She cannot watch them like that.

"Really? Maybe it's not good for you to be here, now. Why don't you go to sleep?" Mana told her, worry still obvious in his face despite the make-up. At the same time, Allen tore away his gaze to whatever he's watching and stared at her. Lenalee was expecting him to say something nasty but nothing came. Gray eyes just kept looking at her with…_worry?_

She immediately raised her hands and shook her head. "N-no. I'm fine now. I just lied down in our tent a while ago. I feel better now. Promise."

Mana looked as if he didn't believe her but then he just smiled. "If you say so, Lenalee."

A roar of cheer filled the circus tent and the three of them were startled.

"Aww!" Allen whined as he went back into watching the current show. "We missed something!"

Mana laughed. "Don't worry, Allen. I'm sure they'll do it again tomorrow night." He said as he patted his son's head.

Lenalee felt at lost. She really seemed to be missing something great.

"Lenalee, why don't you come here with us?" the man invited her.

The girl, without further ado, ran and squeezed herself between the two clowns. Allen glared at her.

"What are you doing, princess?" he whispered angrily.

"I want to watch too." She retorted.

"But why here? Why not beside Mana or beside me?"

"But I am already beside you and Mana." She held Mana's left hand and hooked her arm with Allen's right arm to emphasize her point. "See?"

Allen fumed and wrenched his arm away from her. "Whatever."

"Allen," Mana chastised. "Don't talk to Lenalee like that. It's not very nice."

The boy ignored the man. He never even spared him a glance. But there was fury in those gray eyes as he grumbled something like "Lenalee this, Lenalee that. Stupid princess."

"Did you say something, Allen?" the older clown asked. His voice still kind but coated with something like anger.

"Nothing." The boy answered defiantly.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the two, Lenalee didn't hear any of their talk. She was immediately captivated by the show above their heads. "Wow!" she sighed dreamily.

Two people were performing in the air. They we're dressed so beautifully and colourfully. They were twirling and spinning and jumping and… "Wow!" Lenalee exclaimed. _It was like they're dancing in the air._

The woman then grabbed something: a hanging bar. Lenalee looked around and saw that they were many hanging bars up their heads. _What are they for?_ She then saw the woman swing herself, her body dangling in the air. Drumrolls echoed inside the circus tent. Lenalee felt her heart pound fast with anticipation. All of the audience were silent like her. All were waiting what will happen next.

Then, the drums stopped and the woman let go of the bar and hurled herself high up in the air. Then she made the most wonderful pose: She was balancing herself in the air with one leg. Her body was perfectly arched backwards and her arms were spread like a bird about to take flight.

There was a collective gasps of awe everywhere in the tent. The woman looked so gentle and breath-taking and beautiful. She looked like a…like a…

"Angel." Lenalee heard Allen whisper.

She nodded in agreement. Lenalee never had seen angels before but Mana always tells them stories about it. He says that angels had wings and halos. He says they were the most kindest and beautiful creatures. Angels were God's servants. Angels were people's guardians. Lenalee knew the performer is no angel but she's sure that if she ever saw one for real, it will look something like that woman currently suspended in the air.

For a moment, time seemed to stop itself as the woman stood gracefully above them; a soft smile adorned her kind face. Lenalee felt like she liked the woman. _She looked so nice._ Then her violet eyes travelled downwards and then she realized that…_Oh no! _Lenalee panicked. There's nothing on the ground to catch the woman if she falls. No nets or pillows or anything soft. _She will get hurt if she falls! _She looked up again and to her horror, the woman seemed to starting to descend. There were no hanging bars near her. _She'll fall! She'll fall!_

"Princess?" Allen noticed her agitation. Mana held her shoulders with concern. "Lenalee?"

"She'll fall." She whispered frantically. "She'll fall!"

Lenalee felt warmth in her feet and an idea formed in her head. _My shoes!_ She could fly there and save the woman. It was risky. The Order might see her but… _I've got to try!_ Lenalee knew how much it hurts to fall from somewhere up so high. She knows since it always happen to her when she fights those monsters. _I've got to do it now!_

She didn't noticed the look of shock in Mana's and Allen's faces as her black shoes glowed green and turned into boots with green flames flaring on the heels. Power and strength surged within her. Her violet eyes burned with determination.

"I have to save her!" and with that Lenalee took off.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan:** Ooh, a cliffie... *nervous laugh* Sorry about that. This was supposed to be a long one-shot fic. But as I was writing err typing, I noticed that... well... it's starting to become a very very very long one-shot fic and the last thing I want is readers getting bored because of its ridiculous length. So yeah, I cut this fic into two parts.

This two part story is just a prologue. Yup, I plan to make this into a multi-chaptered story corresponding to the DGM canon plot line. The story format will be fragmented (like most of my works). But that's in a distant future. I've got to finish at least _Still Doll_ first.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of AllenXLenalee pairing so yeah... I can't promise you guys any romance between the two. But as the fic progress... well let's just see where the plot bunny takes me.

**Notes:**

1. The timeline is about Lenalee's early third year in the Black Order. As far as I'm concerned, she was a reluctant Exorcist in the organization for three solid years before Komui came, right?

2. The papers Lenalee is talking about in the first part? Those are the talismans CROWs use to incapacitate Exorcists.

3. Blue dragon lady?... Do I really have to tell?

4. Allen's attitude: Mana has just taken him in. So, the gentleman therapy isn't in full effect yet. But I think I already gave you a glimpse of the fact that he does act nicely and politely...just not around Lenalee though.

5. Yes, I just love sibling rivalry. Poor Mana, oblivious to his adopted children's competition.

6. The trapeze performance in the last part? If you have watched the anime _Kaleido Star_, you'll be able to know the Act's name. Not to mention that you'll be able to imagine the performance easier. Sorry! I just can't write the trapeze act perfectly! XD

Anyways, sorry for the very very long note. The next chapter will not have none of this... much. XD Hope you enjoyed reading this! Till next time, my dears~


	2. Opening Act 2

**Moyashi-neechan**: I know I promised this will be a two part story but things are getting a little hectic. I'm also kind of stuck at the story. I could manage to finish bits and pieces so far. I'm sorry. This story is going to be multi-chaptered but each chapter will be short. Sorry. TT-TT

Whoa! I have reviews! XD

**yuky 16: **Thank you. XD I may not be fond of the AllenXLenalee pairing but I do find them as cute siblings.

**Kuraun Kuraun:** Wow O.o ... You reviewed... uh... have I told you that I really like your OC fic? I... 0.o (starstruck mode) Um... anyways, thank you. I'm glad you found the plot interesting. Hopefully I would be able to keep up with your expectations. Again, thank you!

**AAnimeLoverr29: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Andr3s: **Of course, I'll continue this. But updates is going to be sporadic at best. I'm sorry if it's going to be short chapters too. Sorry. TT-TT Again, thank you for reviewing!

**Famelia Ly: **Don't worry, I do intend to keep them that way. I can't write romance to save a life not to mention that I'm not too fond of them as a couple. But... let's see where the plot bunnies take me about that. Really? They're IC? Whew! I was worried that I've made them a bit OOC. Thank you for the assurance. Your suggestions are quite good... hmm... I can work something for XXX but I doubt they'll meet XXX along their travels though. I'll try to work something out. XD Again, thanks for the review.

Anyways, sorry for this very long A/N. ^-^' Again, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves! Here's the new chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

She huddled in the corner, sniffing and sobbing. She heard the distant shouts from the Circus Master's tent. Lenalee pulled herself to become a smaller shaking ball of mess in the corner. She really wanted to disappear. She wanted to be just… gone after the chaos she made that evening.

_After activating her shoes, she flew into the air towards the falling woman. She vaguely heard Mana's shout of warning, Allen's call "Princess!", and the audience's gasps. Her full attention was solely focused on the person she needs to save._

_It's been a long time since she last used her shoes and the feeling of soaring through the air was heavenly. Even though she had done this in the past just for the sole purpose of fighting, she still enjoyed it immensely. The wind was rushing against her face and her hair whipped harshly behind her head. The speed of her flight was faster than what she intended to. But it's a good thing since she found herself already a foot away from the woman sooner than she expects._

_Lenalee extended her hands towards the performer, attempting to catch her. Then everything went to hell._

_The woman's blue eyes widened._

_Suddenly a man screamed, cursed and yelled._

_Lenalee looked to the side and saw a male performer swung towards them,_

_His arms outstretched._

_His brown eyes wide with horror._

_Confused and shocked,_

_Lenalee froze in mid-air._

_Then the man collide full force against her._

_Hurt_

_Pain_

_Screams_

_Harsh wind_

_A loud sickening crunch_

_Screams_

_Darkness_

"What I'm saying Mana is that your freakish daughter just cost me a talented Trapeze performer! She has to be punished for that!"

Lenalee flinched as she heard the continuous stream of curses and heated arguments about her. _Freak_! She sobbed. It was painful. _Freak!_ She's not a freak. _Freak!_ She didn't mean to hurt anyone. _Freak!_ She only wanted to help. _Freak!_ She really didn't mean it. She sobbed and sobbed. The adults were being mean and unfair. _Freak! Freak! Freak!_

"No. I'm not a freak." She mumbled fervently as she cried. "I'm not…"

Lenalee heard someone sat beside her. She must have been too busy being sad that she didn't notice anyone entering their tent. She glanced to her side and saw Allen. His face was already washed, his skin glowing healthy white. His expression was blank. His gray eyes stared into nothing.

She bit her lips. She just know it. Anytime now, the boy will say something nasty to her. He will tell her that she's stupid. That she should just disappear. That she's a freak. And... And...

Fresh tears streamed down her face again. She's going to be alone again. She misses her father, her mother, her brother, China. Now she's going to be alone. Mana and Allen will leave her. She's a freak. A freak.

She felt a warm hand grasped her shoulder and before she knew it, she was already leaning against Allen. His fingers gently traced circles in her arm as she didn't stop crying.

_Why is he being nice? Why? Why?_

"I'm not a freak. I'm not-"

"No, you're not." The boy cut her wallowing. "You're not."

Allen's voice sounded so kind and sad. Lenalee felt him pull her closer against him.

"You're not a freak." He told her.

She felt a bit happy when she heard that. She should be smiling, right? Allen said something very nice to her for the first time. It was something to smile about. But for some reason, Lenalee still couldn't stop herself from crying on his shoulder.

* * *

The morning after that, she woke up with Allen still by her side. It was weird. But it was nice. Mana entered their tent. His face looked very very tired. He saw her and knelt in front of her. He then told her that they will have to leave already. She asked why but he didn't answer. She asked if it was her fault and the man gave her a hug.

"I know you didn't mean any harm, Lenalee. You cannot be blamed for that." He whispered. Then pulled away, wiped the tears she didn't noticed that she have shed, smiled, and proceeded to shook his son awake.

"Allen. Allen. Come on, wake up. Time to go." He spoke gently.

"No. I still wanna sleep." The boy mumbled as he gingerly grabbed Lenalee's arm and cuddled against her.

The little girl flinched, frowned, blushed, and smiled. She had never seen Allen like this before. He had never looked so… huggable before. She looked at Mana and saw him smiling too.

"Allen…" the man mildly shook the boy. "Come on. Wake up."

"No." Allen protested groggily. "Still sleepy." He snuggled closer to Lenalee.

As much as the little girl was glad with Allen's adorable sleeping face, she didn't like him being too much close to her as well. It was really… awkward. He was nice but… _My arm. Ouch. And is he drooling?_ Her violet eyes widened in horror. _Eww! He's drooling!_

Mana chuckled at her panicking face. "Allen, you have to get up now. Lenalee is upset. She's not your pillow." He told the boy as he shook him again.

This time, Allen's gray eyes fluttered open. "Huh? But-" he stared at Mana. Then he squeezed whatever he was holding at the moment. He frowned. _Huh? _He looked at whatever he was holding and discovered that it was an arm. Then he looked up a bit and saw Lenalee's face. Then it dawned on him: THe arm that he is holding is Lenalee's. He is holding Lenalee. He is _hugging_ Lenalee.

...

..

.

_Oh dear. _Mana could only think as he watched the colour drained from his son's face.

...

..

.

Allen screamed as he scooted away from the girl immediately. His crusty gray eyes wide open. His reaction insulted Lenalee.

"You used me as a pillow! You drooled at me! Eww!" she complained as she glared at the boy.

"I did not!" Allen yelled back indignantly.

"Yes, you did!" the girl shot back as she took an intimidating stepped towards the boy.

"No, I did not!" Allen retorted.

"Yuck! Your breath stinks!" Lenalee pinched her nose.

The brunette crinkled his nose. "Shut up, Princess!"

"No! You shut up! Augh... you're breath really stinks. Close you mouth!" The girl's voice sounded squeaky. She refused to stop pinching her nose.

Mana started to collect their possessions around the tent. His mind was reeling. He felt a bit worried about his children's language. But it cannot be helped. Most of the circus workers have potty mouths. They're always around circus workers with potty mouths. The children are bound to pick up something. The man sighed. He had to teach his Allen about manners..._again._.. And Lenalee... He sighed again. Being a father just suddenly become more difficult.

As he wallow with his minor crisis as a parent, his honorary son and daughter continued fighting.

"No! I won't!" Allen yelled defiantly as he exhaled at Lenalee's face.

The girl shrieked in disgust. "Yes! You will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Lenalee yelled with finality as she lunge-attacked Allen.

The boy tried his best to push her away. "Ack! Get off me, Princess!"

Mana sighed. "This is such a lovely morning." he mumbled as he packed their things with the children bickering loudly.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **LOL. I just can't resist. Portrayal of family and children dynamics is something that I always enjoy writing. Stay tuned~


End file.
